Dave & Mindy Realizations
by Awkward.Girl.Writing.101
Summary: Ever since then all Dave could think about was how much he cared about Mindy and how he let nothing ever happen to her, no matter what as long as he lived he would always take care of the one he loved. All rights owed by kick ass, but still wishing. ;)


_Dear Dave,_

_I know you must be upset since you haven't been able to get a location to send me any letter to me but I have great news I've finally did it I got those damn cock sucking cops off my back. I told you I could do it two and you thought it would take five! HA! so I'm definitely getting that free dinner! I'm honestly so tired of the running I just want to come back home and finally after all this time I can I'm so excited to see that dorky face of yours. The truth is I've missed you Dave and I've been going back in forth on this, but I have something I really have to tell you when I come back. I might have to keep low still just to make sure I'm no ones radar, but until then I'll be seeing you soon and tell you about the fun times I've been having with the coppers._

_With Much Love Mindy._

Dave was so excited to see this letter she was coming home... "Home" he said aloud not really to anyone, but himself just to speak them. Mindy his Mindy was coming home he couldn't keep the bright smile show ear to ear on his face as he plopped on the bed holding the letter up above his head. Dave started to fold the letter until it only showed only love Mindy. In his mind he wasn't sure how long he started loving this foul mouth but sweet,smart,strong,funny, beautiful girl. He couldn't stand laying down anymore she's coming home he thought again as he jumped right out of the bed. He had remembered when she had sent one of her letter telling him she would probably be able to come home in a few months, but only saying that to relax him. So he had wrote her fully knowing she would beat him in his own game always up for a betting challenging and he hoped and prayed that she would be beat him in the bet. Dave thought five years and she said two I can't believe she did it. He didn't care how she did it, but that she did and she...His Mindy was coming home he sighed aloud.

Then it occurred to him what was it that she wanted to talk to him about. He quickly unfolded the note rereading the part she said** " **The truth is I've missed you Dave and I've been going back in forth on this, but I have something I really have to tell you when I come back. " Dave's forehead wrinkled what is so important that she has to talk about with me in person that she couldn't have written it in the letter. If only it could be what he was thinking about, telling her when she finally comes back... He thought to himself. Its been two years...two painful lonely years without Mindy. She was so many things to Dave. A friend, a partner, a mentor, his eyes and ears and always had his back when he needed it. She had given him something his never had before hope and a feeling he thought he would never really have after loosing his father. One day he woke up about a year waking to a dream about Mindy disappearing forever. The cops had finally found her but then they turned into that damn Motherfucker and the men he hired to kill his father. He didn't understand why they kept saying we got your dad and now your girls next and your gonna watch. At first he thought Katie or even Night Bitch but he hasn't been with Katie ever since she thought he was cheating on her with Mindy and Night Bitch barely counted for anything she was just some two night hook up in the bathroom.

They had eventually tied Dave down with all the struggling to watch them bring out the girl. He could see the men drag the girl out she looked so small so fragile so...HIT GIRL he screamed the instant they turned her around to face him he could recognize her from any angle with her short purple wig on with her long blond hair slightly stick out at he bottom. He had to hold back the scream he so badly wanted to let out, but he knew Mindy wouldn't want it that way. Dave's body was being hold down by those grimy slimy man. While two others took a hold of his face to watch what was about to be unfold in front of him from the most dearest person in his life. All he could think was anyone, but her please anyone, but her. He tried to put his face down and shut his eyes tight but a few other men came to hold him up and force his eye straight open to look at the one most precious to him. He could remember the smug look on the Motherfuckers face.

"well,well, well Kick ass look to who we have here your sweet ass pussy." The Mother fucker had a few men hold Mindy limp body up. This wasn't fair how did thing get this far... Dave thought horrified to himself. Dave looked up to the Motherfucker as he walked slowly towards him. The Motherfucker yanked Dave's face upwards to look directly into his eyes. "Do you see what we have here this will be my grand finale the final hoorah for my grand scheming Kick Ass. " He said smiling devious towards me. All I could do was give him a disfigured face I must of looked pathetic cause next words that slipped right out of my mouth with out hesitation. "Please" it came out more like a whisper. The Mother Fucker still had my face in his hands. All I heard was laughs and then more laughter after that it was driving mad.

I felt like I was being hit over and over again by a giant tidal wave, but I still said what I know she wouldn't want me to say. "Please don't do this" I'll do anything she has nothing to do with this". "You or me or anything with your dad" Dave Pleaded.

"Oh, but she does Kick Ass she has everything to do with everything with you and this whole fucked up society" he said as he released my face. I completely fell forward, his men had to pull me up right again and face the one I cared for more then my own life. He laugh at me once again, "Do you not understand she is the reason you have guts, that your able to get stronger and stronger for some reason, to actually put that sorry of an excuse of a costume on and call yourself Kick Ass." "She is the reason you actually killed my father", he was yelling now. "I blame her for everything" he pointed at Mindy. "And now she will pay and you will pay by watching her go and the worse way imaginable" he spitted out. I wanted to cry, shout, plead, and just beg for him to do anything to leave her alone. She will hate me for this... I screamed it this time, "PLEASE LEAVE HER BE, I'll do anything!" He laughed even harder. Anything huh he chucked. All I could do was shake my head. The last words I remember was "Then Watch".

I woke up shouting "no" cover in a bundle of sweat and fear I felt like I couldn't breath. It was just a dream, a very vivid dream. As I whispered aloud now "It was just a dream". Ever since then all Dave could think about was how much he cared about Mindy and how he let nothing ever happen to her, no matter what as long as he lived he would always take care of the one he loved.


End file.
